


Morning Kisses

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just domestic situation between Aomine and Kagami in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> This is un-betaed and English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry for bad grammars, simple vocabs, typos, and also bad plot, oocness, etc. And I know it's supposed to be drabble, but I ended up write more than 100 words anyway orz

Kagami woke up that morning and saw Aomine next to him, sleeping safe and sound. His mouth automatically formed a soft smile, seeing Aomine so defenseless—no frowns, no smug faces.

Kagami shifted his position, snuggled closer to Aomine, and eliminated their distance by planting a kiss on the blue-haired boy's lips.

Kagami kept kissing Aomine softly, until he felt Aomine moved a little bit, and he reciprocrated Kagami's kiss. Kagami pulled himself away.

"What are you doing?" asked Kagami.

"Kissing you back?" said Aomine, looked at Kagami with a quizzical look, didn't understand why Kagami asked that question.

Kagami shook his head. "No, go back to sleep. Let me kiss you."

Aomine chuckled. "Okay," he responded, close his eyes and let Kagami kissed him once again.

But after a while, Aomine gave up. He grunted, grabbed Kagami's neck and kissed him back eagerly.

"You know it's really hard to hold back when you kiss me, idiot," he said in between their kisses.

Kagami laughed. Didn't protest again when Aomine pulled him closer for another kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.


End file.
